Concerts
by xXmusiqueloverXx
Summary: Trish drags Ally to a concert for a certain blonde and sets her up on a blind date with Dez's roommate, but Ally already has a boyfriend! What could go wrong? My first fanfiction! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Ally's POV:

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Trish," I say staring into the mirror watching my best friend do my hair. We are currently getting ready to go to a concert for some popstar she likes now. I for one have never heard of him or any of his songs. And the reason why I'm going is quite confusing. Okay, let me attempt to explain. So, Trish is going on a date with her boyfriend, Dez. When Dez bought the concert tickets he bought four when he didn't mean to. So I'm being dragged along to use one of the extra tickets, but what is even worse is I'm being forced on a blind date with Dez's roommate, and I have a boyfriend.

"Come it will be fun! And it will be good for you. I think you'll really like Dez's roommate. Then maybe you'll dump Dallas."

"I am not dumping Dallas, we've been dating for six months and I really like him," I say.

"Yeah, but I don't. He doesn't seem like your type and do you remember what happened with your last boyfriend I had the same feeling about?" Trish says, "Do I need to remind you what happened with E-"

"No! I don't need you to remind me," I cut her off while subconsciously rubbing my wrist.

"Anyway you are coming, I want you there and so does Dez."

I grunt and give in, with Trish there is never room for arguing. At least I didn't have plans or anything tonight. I love music so going to a concert is better than sitting in Trish's and my apartment by myself all night. I'm not really that much of a social person, my family jokes about how I even get any dates. Its a mystery to me too.

When Trish finally finishes with my hair we head outside to the parking lot and climb in Trish's car.

"Are we meeting Dez there?"

"Yeah. We thought it would be better so that way if you end up hating your date or something you'd already be at the concert and it would be easier for me to convince you to stay," She says while smiling.

"Its not a date and you are a horrible friend."

"But you love me anyway."

"Shut up."

We finally arrive and I can already see Dez, by himself? Yay! Maybe his roommate

bailed. We walk over to him and I finally notice how big the stadium is. Wow this guy must be more famous than I thought. How come I've never heard of him?

"Hey Dez, I thought your roommate was coming?" I say when we get close enough.

"He's here he just went to the bathroom." Darn.

"There he is now!" Trish points out.

I turn my head in the direction she is pointing and….

"Trish, thats my twin brother, Chris. You set me up on a date with my brother! Gross!" She just starts laughing awkwardly.

"Don't blame me. I've never met your brother. Also I thought you said this wasn't a date?"

"Just ugh! This is-"

"Ugh," Trish interrupts me.

"You're having too much fun with this aren't you?"

"Yep" Trish says popping the p.

Our conversation is cut short due to my brother walking up to us.

"Hey Dez," he says, "Hi Trish, where's your roommate?"

"I believe you've met Ally."

Chris turns to me, "Aww, man, being set up with my sister is just a new low."

"Stop pouting and grow up, bro," I say smirking. At that we just start bickering, soon deciding to go in.

"Uhh," Dez starts while looking at the tickets and trying to find our seats, "It looks like the seats are in pairs and uh, the pairs are seperated. Um, one is in the front row the other is like the fifth row."

"Oh, I guess thats not too bad you and Trish should take the front row seats, they're your tickets," I say, thinking why me? This is just going to be wonderful, "Come on, Chris lets go."

We head to our seats in the fifth row. These aren't bad seats at least i can enjoy the music.

"Hey, Chris I'm going to go to the bathroom and then get drinks, do you want anything?"

"Sure just some Coke."

"Okay." With that I head off to my first destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Hope you guys will like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

_In the last chapter Ally, Trish and Dez go to a concert where Ally is set up on a blind date with her twin brother, Chris, who is also Dez's roommate. Both Chris and Ally are very upset to have to spend time with each other. Although Ally tries to make the best of it. We left off with Ally heading to the bathroom and to go buy drinks for her and Chris._

Ally's POV:

After my wonderful trip to the bathroom, I head over to the concessions stand to order the drinks. I stand in line for a while and I can hear that the concert already started, and I notice that Chris is standing a couple of people in front of me. Wow, that is so my brother, impatient.

"Excuse me, sorry, I'm with them," I mutter squishing past the people in front of me,"Chris, wow, you really couldn't have waited for me to come back?"

I tap his shoulder and he turns around, revealing that its not Chris but, my boyfriend, Dallas. And I can only stare in shock as I take notice of Dallas's arm around a ditzy looking girl, twirling brown her hair.

"Ally? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here with Trish, Dez, and my brother. Who is this?" I say coming to my senses more.

"Um, this, this, is, um…. this is Brooke."

"I can't believe you!" With that I storm away back to my seat. I can hear Dallas chasing after me and calling my name. Hopefully I will be able to lose him in the crowd. And soon enough I do and make my way back to my seat.

"Hey where's my Coke?" Chris greets me.

"I didn't get it. Could you please take me home?" I says looking down, on the verge of tears.

"Why? We just got here and I really hit it off with the girl sitting next to-"

"Fine, whatever, I'll take the bus or something. Its so like you to do that though. Only caring about yourself. You know you've never been there for me growing up," I cut him off while turning to leave. When I turn around someone grabs my shoulders.

"Ally, please let me explain."

"Dallas just leave me alone," I with venom lacing my voice. I jerk out of his grip and brush past him. I scan the sea of heads in front of me looking for Trish. I find her but she's on stage, with Dez. Wait, what? Whatever. I run towards her. When I get close enough I start to yell but stop when my wrist is yanked back. There is no doubt in my mind that when I turn around I won't be facing Dallas. I turn and no surprise there, I was right.

"Ally! Please I can explain! Just hear me out!"

"I said leave me alone!" I scream, " I don't want to hear it! I trusted you! I told you everything and you cheated on me!"

"Ally ple-"

"How long, Dallas?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been seeing her?"

He rubs the back of his neck and admits sheepishly, "Um, three months."

"Three months?! How could you? Just leave me alone. I hate you," I spit out.

I notice Chris was standing not to far away. He walks over to Dallas and punches him in the face. This some how makes me angrier. "Chris, stop!" I scream as he raises his fist again, "You can't act like you care now! You have spoken to me in almost a year! And you didn't even notice what was going on between me and Elliot! You've never cared so leave me alone too!"

Tears have started to run down my cheeks and with all the yelling I'm doing I know I my voice will be horse in the morning. Right now I could care less.

I turn to the stage, still lots of anger left, "Are you happy now Trish? You never liked Dallas, so congratulations you got your wish. I never want to see his face again."

"Ally, I'm so sor-"

"Save it."

Next thing I know, I'm running. I have no idea where I'm heading but anywhere is better than here. I see a door and throw it open. When it closes, I slide down the door onto the floor and break down into uncontrollable sobs.

Austin's POV:

I am so pumped! I have a concert tonight in Miami! I finally get to go back home! I have been looking forward to this for months. When I first found out I called my best friend Dez, that lives there. I told him I would send him some tickets. I can't wait to see him, he told me he wants to propose to his girlfriend tonight so I told him he can come and do it on stage! How cool would that be? Anyways, the concert starts in like an hour and I am bouncing of the walls.

"Austin Moon please report to the stage for sound check in 20 minutes," The speaker in my dressing room says. Yay! I honestly love music more than anything in the world. I was so lucky to have been signed by Starr Records last year when I was nineteen. I couldn't be happier. The only thing that would be better would be if Dez was able to come on tour with me. That would be awesome! Tonight is the last show of my tour so it will be amazing. I'm on top of the world and nothing can knock me down.

Finally I get to go on stage and I can barely hold in my excitement. I can just feel this is going to be an amazing show. I start off the show with a couple of older songs and I love the energy radiating from the crowd, its unreal how amazing this is.

"Make you do a double take!" I finish my fourth song of the night. I make eye contact with Dez and raise my eyebrows, silently asking him if he's ready to pop the question. He nods in response.

"Hello Miami! Thanks everyone for coming out. So I have a friend in the audience who has a very important announcement. Please welcome my best friend Dez onto the stage!" At my words everyone claps and Dez hops up on stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm Dez. I'd just like to start by inviting my girlfriend, Trish, up here too," A girl who I am assuming is Trish climbs up on stage, "Okay, so you're probably wondering why you're up here. Or how I'm friends with Austin Moon, but I'll explain that later. Anyways, Trish I hope you know that I love you and that you're beautiful. Also, I'm not one for speeches so I'll just come out and say it. Will you marry me?" Daz finishes while kneeling done.

Trish doesn't hesitate to scream, "Yes!" and launches herself at him. They share and kiss and and when they pull away they turn to face the audience who are all clapping for them. I can't wait until I get to do what Dez just did. I just need to find the right girl. I am such a hopeless romantic.

Seconds after the applause stops and girl comes running up to the stage, but before she can say anything a guy grabs her wrist and she starts yelling at him. I can't really focus on what she is saying though, I'm a little distracted by her beauty. Oh, man she is just…. wow. I have no words to describe her. I can't help the goofy smile that finds its way across my face. When she finishes yelling another guy comes up and punches the first guy in the face. Now she is yelling at the other guy. I still have no idea what she is saying. She's just so pretty. Next she turns to Trish and yells at her. From what I can tell she looks very upset, hurt and angry, yet she still manages to be gorgeous. As I've said before she is just wow. Then I blink and next thing I know, she's gone.

I grab the microphone Dez had and say, "Not cool."

The first guy then proceeds to get up and leave, most likely to tend to his bloody nose. The second guy runs a frustrated hand through his hair and storms off in the opposite direction the girl went.

"Um, okay, that happened," At this time Dez and Trish have walked off stage and he is now comforting her, " So, um, this next song is called Chasin' the Beat of my Heart. Hope you enjoy it." With that I continue the concert with a certain brunette on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize. **

_In the last chapter Ally finds Dallas with another girl at the concert. Dallas tries the old, "I can explain!" Ally returns to Chris still angry and ends up yelling at him and leaving to find Trish. Ally finds Trish on stage with Dez, right after Dez just proposed. Dallas catches up to Ally and once again tries to explain. Ally tells him to leave her alone. Chris then punches Dallas in the face. Ally ends up yelling at Chris and Trish before running off. All while Austin stands stunned and mesmerized by Ally's beauty and to continue the concert very awkwardly._

Ally's POV:

"Hey Dez! I found her!" I heard someone yell, waking me up. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I open my eyes to see a blonde boy about my age crouching down in front of me. He currently wasn't looking at me and I took the opportunity to study his features. A second later Dez bursts into the room, followed by Trish and Chris.

"Ally! You had me so worried! The concert ended like an hour ago and we've been looking for you ever since!" Trish exclaims while running to me and hugging me tight.

"Trish, I'm so sorry for what I said. I feel terrible," I say. And I honestly do feel awful I had no right to take my anger out on her.

"It's not a big deal, you were mad, I get it. Plus I could never be mad at you, you're my best friend," She says while releasing me from the hug.

I turn to Chris and he hugs me too and says, "Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how awful a brother I have been. Can we just start over?"

"Of course, I would really like that. And you don't need to apologize, I had no right to say those things to you. I say we just forget all about this."

"Well, I don't want to forget everything that happened," Trish cuts in, "Ally, Dez proposed!" Trish and I start fangirling and I hug her.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations guys! I've been waiting for this day since you two met!"

I give Dez a hug and apologize for ruining their moment earlier. At that I'm just told to stop apologizing, then I apologize for doing that. I have some issues with things like that. Oh, well thats just who I am. I finally realize that the blonde guy is still here, when Dez turns to him. I wonder who he is.

"Thanks so much for the help Austin," Dez says. So his name is Austin, I think that suits him very well.

"No problem, it was great to see you after so long, and it was great to meet you Trish. I expect a wedding invitation," he jokes.

"Of course!" Trish says, "Oh, and I forgot to introduce you to my best friend, Ally."

Austin turns to me and extends his hand.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon."

"Ally Dawson."

He smiles and that just releases butterflies in my stomach. And call me cliche but I swear I felt something when we shook hands. Hold on, slow down Ally. You broke up with Dallas less than a couple of hours ago. You can't just go falling in love with a stanger, that always ends up with you getting hurt.

"Yay! I thought it'd be good if the maid of honor and best man met. You guys are going to have to spend a lot of time together, you know planning for the wedding and stuff," Trish says.

"Wait, I'm your maid of honor?!" I say. Oh my gosh this is so exciting!

"Well duh, why wouldn't you be?" Trish says and we start fangirling again. I'm just so happy for them!

"So, I guess I'll see you later, then?" Austin says, interrupting our jumping and squealing.

"Yeah, I guess so," I says turning to him, "Come on Trish, it's really late we should get home. I a huge piano test tomorrow." Did I mention I'm majoring in music? No, okay.

"Yeah, you're right. I have a job I need to get fired from tomorrow," She says and we all laugh except for Austin who just looks confused.

"Why do you want to get fired from your job? Thats not usually a good thing." Austin says completely puzzled. His face just makes us laugh more. You know, he looks really cute when he's confused. Wait, what?

Austin's POV:

Ally Dawson. It's a perfect name for her it suits her. Ally seems amazing. She is super nice and pretty and she probably likes music. I'm good at reading people. Anyways when we shook hands I got the best feeling in the world. No one has ever made me feel like this before. It's like I'm about to throw up. But in a good way. Does that make sense? No, sorry I'm not good with my feelings.

I'm so happy for Dez and Trish. And I get to be the best man! And spend time with Ally! Its almost too good to be true. She's just perfect. And I know I just barely met her but she's different and life is short, better fall in love while I can. I'm glad Ally's not upset anymore. She seemed really broken when I first saw her. It almost pained me just seeing her in pain. Kind of. I mean I was staring at her beautiful face for…. I don't even know how long, so I couldn't really be in pain looking at such a beautiful angel.

I couldn't help but feel empty when they left. So now I'm all alone again. But, I get to go home soon! I just have to finish up at the stadium then I can leave! I'll finally get to sleep in a bed. A real bed! After three months! I know its not that big of a deal but when you've been living on a bus for three months, just sleeping somewhere with more space is fantastic. So, I finish up and start to head home. (Finally!). All the while still thinking about Ally. What is this girl doing to me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

Ally's POV:

I open my eyes to the blinding light of the sun seeping through my window. I yawn and get up stretching my arms over my head. I grab some clothes and towel and head to the shower. After about twenty minutes I step out and change into the outfit I picked out for the day. I walk back to my room and pull out my songbook and just vent about everything that happened last night. I'm just going to try and forget about it.

My phone rings signalling that I'm getting a call. I grab my phone of my desk and check the caller I.D. Dallas. Ignore. My phone stops ringing and I see I have tons of missed calls and texts from Trish, Dez, Chris and Dallas. I delete all of them. A minute later I have about five more texts and two calls for Dallas. On the third call I decide to answer to tell him to leave me alone.

"What," I snap bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Ally please! I'm sorry! I made a huge mistake!"

"Sorry doesn't fix everything in life, you know? And I thought I told you to leave me alone. I thought I made it clear I never want to see, hear, or even think about you again."

"Please Ally give me another chance," Dallas beggs.

"Why would I do that?" I spit out with annoyance lacing my voice.

"Because…. because, um, I… uh-"

"You can't even think of a reason," I cut him off.

"Because I'm in love with you!" he shouts through the phone.

I gasp. I don't know what to do. I mean what would you do if your boyfriend for six months cheated on you and the day after you find out he says he is in love with you?

My mind is going a mile a minute trying to think of what to do. I can't forgive him, can I? Ugh, I need Trish.

"Dallas, please don't lie to me. Thats sick, you know?" I say all my anger burning out and you can hear the hurt in my voice. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ally I'm not lying. I love you. I'd do anything for you. Please forgive me. Please." He says and I can feel the desperation through the phone.

"How can I trust you again? I can't trust you again. How do I know you really love me? How do I know love is even real?" I say my voice growing louder.

"I, I don't know, but please think about what I said. I leave you alone for a while." The call ends and I stay in my position with my phone still held up by my ear. I know I'm crying silently. I can't help it, the tears are just running down my face, sometimes falling down onto the floor or my pants. I slowly lower my phone from my ear when Trish comes in.

"Hey Ally, Dez is coming over in a- Oh, Ally what happened?" She says rushing over to envelope my into a hug.

"Dallas called. A lot. I answered to tell him to leave me alone. He said he loves me. What am I supposed to do?"

"What did he say besides that?" Trish asks, and I briefly tell her the conversation.

"He told me to think about it. What do I do? I don't think I can trust anyone ever again, Trish. Well, at least any guy. First Elliot, and then Dallas? I think I'm giving up on love. At least for a while."

"I understand," Trish soothes me.

"Anyways what were you saying when you first came in here?"

"Oh I was just going to tell you Dez was going to come and hang out, but I can cancel if you need me right now," She says.

Before I can reply the doorbell rings. "Well I guess its to late now. Its okay Trish. I'll be fine. I'm going to go clean up a little," I say and get up and make my way to the bathroom. I can hear Trish answer the door and Dez greet her, and another voice, I guess Dez must have brought a friend. I think I'm going to skip class today, I need a mental health day.

I walk out of the bathroom to go say hi to Dez but when I open the door I run into someone, nearly knocking me down. I look up and come face to face with Austin Moon.

"Sorry," I mutter and make my way to the living room to find Dez and Trish sitting on the couch. I walk over and sit down by Trish.

"Hey Ally," Dez says softly, "How are you doing?" I know he is referring to what happened last night.

"I'll be fine. So, uh, how was the concert last night? I kind of missed it."

"It was amazing!" Trish says happily.

"Who did you say was preforming again?" When I ask that Trish and Dez just give me a are you serious look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe because I was the one preforming last night?" Austin says walking into the living room with an amused look on his face.

"Oh," is all I can manage to say.

"Well, this is awkward," Dez says. Yep, very, very awkward indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:I do not Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

_In the last chapter, Dallas keeps on calling and texting Ally. She finally answers to tell him off. Ally yells at Dallas over the phone for a while until he tells Ally he is in love with her. Ally ends the call and talks to Trish because she doesn't know what to do. Ally decides to give up on guys for a while. Dez and Austin come over to hang out for a while. Ally asks about the concert that she missed and who preformed. Austin then answers that it was him._

Ally's POV:

"Oh, um cool. I, uh, I think I'm just going to…. yeah," I say trying to leave as fast as I can. That was so embarrassing. I'm just glad to be out of the room. Gosh this day just feels so long and its still only like noon. I need to do something to pass the time. I'm so bored and I'm kind of trying to avoid talking to Austin.

"Hey Ally," Trish yells, "We are going to watch a movie. Do you want to watch?"

Yes I want to watch, but Austin will be in there. Well, I guess I don't have to sit by him and we don't have to talk because its a movie.

"Sure," I say walking back into the living room and sitting as far away from Austin as possible. Okay, Ally just avoid eye contact with him and you'll be fine. I can feel Austin's eyes on me, he probably knows what I'm trying to do. Well can you blame me? It's just so awkward, it's still really awkward! I have to get out of this room, just for a little bit.

"I'm going to go make some popcorn for the movie," I say and get up to leave avoiding Austins gaze.

Alright popcorn, okay, so I don't know how to make popcorn. I can only make microwave popcorn but we don't have a microwave. Um, I saw someone do it on t.v. before. What did they do? Trish knows how to do it but what does she do? I turn the hot plate thing on the oven on and put a pan on it. I think I just put the popcorn in there now. Oh! And some butter right? Or was it oil? I'll just do both.

I stand back and watch the popcorn popping. Yes I made popcorn! I may have put too many kernels in the pan though. Should I have put a lid on the pan?

Next thing I know practically all the kernels pop at once and are flying all over the kitchen. I let out a small scream and dive under the table as to not be hit by scolding hot popcorn kernels. This is honestly terrifying and the sole reason why I don't cook. I hear footsteps running into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh," Trish says astonished. I can hear Dez laughing in the background and Trish joins in too.

"Um, Ally where are you?" Trish asks.

"Under here," I say.

"Under where?" Austin say and then he starts laughing, "I just said underwear." Dez and Austin crack up. Wow, they are just so mature. Honestly, I don't know Austin very well, but I'm assuming that he is very childish, thats probably why him and Dez are friends.

I come out from under the table with popcorn in my hair and a very sheepish expression on my face. My state causes everyone to burst out laugh and Trish is clutching her stomach from laughing to hard.

"Its not funny!"

"Ally you have to admit its pretty funny," Dez says.

"You guys are so mean. You know I can't cook. Why did you let me make popcorn!"

"It was your idea," Austin says.

I just leave the kitchen muttering a whatever as I do so and head to the bathroom to fix my hair. I can still hear them laughing. Its really not that funny. A couple minutes later the doorbell rings. Austin, Dez and Trish are still in the kitchen re-living the popcorn catastrophe.

"Are you going to get the door Trish?" I yell only getting roaring laughs in response.

"Fine I'll get it. Even though you're closer," I mutter making my way to the door.

I open the door and freeze for a second before slamming it shut. I wasn't fast enough though because the person at the door was able to stick their foot in the way.

"Ally, can I please talk to you?" They say.

"There is nothing to talk about Elliot," I say trying to move his foot so I can close the door. In response he just pushes the door open.

"There's plenty to talk about," Elliot says pulling me out the apartment.

"No! Trish help! Someone help!" I scream, "Let me go before I call the police! HELP! Trish!"

"Shut up Ally we have to talk," He says slapping a hand over my mouth.

I try and break free from his grip but I'm too weak. I keep struggling, hoping that will slow him down. I grab on to the door frame so I won't be pulled out of the apartment.

"Let go!" I yell into his hand, before I sink my teeth into Elliot's flesh.

"Ouch!" He says retracting his hand in pain.

"Help!"

Finally, everyone comes to the doorway. Trihs gasps and Dez freezes in shock. Austin's eyes widen at the scene before him. He doesn't know what is going on but it looks like I'm getting kidnapped. Austin runs forward and punches Elliot in the face and tackles him. Freed, I run and collaspe into Trish.

Trish leads me back inside and Dez goes into the hallway, I'm assuming to break up the fight and get Elliot out of here. Trish sets me on the couch and I sob into a pillow. This is just all too much. Dez and Austin enter the room and I look up to see Austin with a bloody lip and nose.

"Oh, Austin," I gasps, "Why?"

"I could never just stand by and watch something like that happen. What was I supposed to do? I have no idea who that guy is or if you know him but you need help. I had to help you," He says looking me dead in the eyes.

"Thank you. Let me clean you up," I say leading him to bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter, Ally attempts to make popcorn but fails miserably. Elliot appears and tries to talk to Ally. He resorts to trying to drag Ally out of her apartment. Austin comes to Ally's rescue and gets in a fight with Elliot. What could have happened between Ally and Elliot?_

Ally's POV:

"This may sting a little," I say putting some disinfectant on Austin's bleeding lip. He winces.

"Sorry," I say.

"It's cool."

"I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault," I whisper the last part more to myself than him and looking down trying to hide that fact that my eyes are welling up.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who choose to pick a fight with him," Austin says lifting my head up to look into my eyes, "If you're going to blame someone for the reason my face is messed up blame me."

"Okay," I say but add on quietly, "but that's not what I meant."

I continue to clean his bloody face and thats when I notice just how nice his eyes are. That also gives me the chance to notice just how close we are. We are literally breathing each others air.

"I think I'm done," I say taking a step back so I can breathe.

"Awesome," He says hoping off the bathroom counter. And together we head back out to Trish and Dez.

As soon as we enter the room Trish and Dez run up to me and embrace me.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish whispers in my ear.

"Not really, but I'll be fine."

"Do you need anything? Do you want to call someone? Like your parents? Maybe the police?"

"Trish, it's not a big deal. And what would I tell the police? Hi my psychotic ex-boyfriend who you don't believe is insane just showed up at my door, please go arrest him," I say.

"Ally you have to do something! you can't just sit here and do nothing! That's exactly what you did last time and what happened?"

"I did do something, just not right away. And when I did do something the last nothing happened. All that happened was we broke up and then he moved across the country to go college. Now he's back, Trish, what exactly can I do if you want me to do something? Huh? What is your brilliant idea to get him out of my life for good?" I say raising my voice. This is a very touchy subject for me and she doesn't understand. Trish has not had to go through what I did. If you haven't guessed it yet, Elliot abused me physically and mentally. He got close to sexually abusing me but in those cases, that was when I stood up to him. We dated for a year or so back in high school before he changed. I wasn't able to say anything until the end of my senior year. We went to court but since we didn't have any evidence, we lost the case. Then he moved.

"Ally-" Dez starts.

"Just don't, you don't understand."

"We can try but you have to let us," Dez says.

I sigh, "It's just to hard. I, I can't talk about it. Not now that he's back again. I just need to be alone."

Austin's POV:

I watch Ally turn and walk out of the room. No one speaks even after we've heard the bedroom door close. Honestly, I'm a little lost.

"Dez, did, um, did that guy….did he abuse her?" I say timidly, slightly afraid to break the silence. Dez can only nod his head in response. "Oh."

No one speaks for what feels like hours, and we all just say standing staring at the spot where Ally use to be. The tension in the room is so thick you would have to cut it with a knife.

"Should we go talk to her?" I question. This is getting a little awkward.

"No, she wants to be alone," Trish says, turning to leave, "Guys maybe you should go now."

I want to protest, but I can't. I know we should leave and its for the best, but I can't help but worry about Ally. She just seems so….broken. i can't explain it but I feel I need to protect her, that if someone's not there for her, she just wither away. I won't let that happen, not to anyone, especially Ally.

We walk out of the apartment in silence and head our separate ways.

Ally's POV:

I wake up with a start, screaming and gasping. I can feel tears already stinging my face and I put my head in my hands and feel the claminess of my palms and forehead. Trish bursts into the room, swinging a frying pan blindly. She flips on the light switch and sees my position.

"Ally?"

"I'm fine. You can go back to bed. It's like three in the morning. I just had a nightmare," I say not bothering to move.

"Are your nightmares starting again?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. Don't worry I'm fine, really."

"Ally, I think you should call your parents. Maybe you could stay at there house for the weekend. I know you don't want to talk to me, but they could probably help you more than I can. You can't keep your emotions trapped inside. It's not healthy," She says, walking over to sit on my bed.

"Trish, I can't go back to that house. Too much has happened there. It might just make my nightmares worse," I say lifting my head up.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?"

"No, I'm not a child. I'm nineteen."

"I know that, just last time having more people around made you feel safe. Would you like me to call Dez and have him and your brother come and stay in the living room for tonight?"

"Fine, if it will make you feel better," I give in.

"Maybe Dez will bring Austin. I saw the way you two were looking at each other earlier," She hints while I blush.

"Shut up."

"I'll be right back," She says getting off my bed and making her way out the bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thanks for the reviews. Thanks everyone for reading. Glad you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter, Ally cleans up Austin and she feels really bad about what happened. Austin also learns about Ally past with Elliot and Ally gets upset and Trish tells AUStin and Dez to leave. Austin is very reluctant to leave. Later that night Ally has a nightmare just like when she was dating Elliot. Trish comes in to comfort her and calls Dez and Chris to stay in their apartment for the rest of the night to make Ally feel secure._

Ally's POV:

Last night was awful. Just terrible. Chris and Dez came over at like three in the morning. They were very understanding, so that was good. I was a little bit afraid they would be mad or grumpy. I ended up waking up twice more since they came. Once at four thirty and then again at a quater to six, but the second time I didn't wake anyone up. I wasn't able to sleep again after that. I've been awake since then and I've been making a big breakfast for Trish, Dez, and Chris. I really appreciate them doing this for me. But, if they don't wake up soon, then I'm going to eat all this food. It smells great, I can only hope it tastes great.

It is currently eight, shouldn't they be up by now? I'm starving! Maybe I should wake them up. I was cut off of my thoughts by the sound to the doorbell ringing. I freeze, last time I opened the door, it didn't end well. I exit the kitchen and walk over to the living room. The doorbell rings again and I rush over to Dez, who is asleep on the couch.

"Dez!" I whisper harshly and shake him lightly, "De, wake up! There's someone at the door! Dez!"

He groans and tries to roll over but falls off the couch. He lets out a muffled scream of pain. He's definitely awake now. The doorbell rings again.

"Dez get the door! Hurry! Oh, and I'm not here!" I say.

"I'm going, I'm going," He says walking to the door. He opens it a little and then moves aside to open the door wider, letting whoever is there to come in. Who is at the door? I start to make my way over to Dez when the person steps around the door revealing themselves and it's Austin. Oh, thank goodness. I'm so happy to see him. What is he doing here though? Whatever, I'm just glad it's not Elliot or that weird guy that brings the mail. That dude is seriously creepy. I rush over to the door and embrace Austin, causing him to have to take a step back. Wait, what am I doing?

"Sorry, I, just, um…. I'm just really glad you're not Elliot," I mumble as I pull away. He just laughs and I crack a smile, "Oh, Dez I made-"

I wasn't able to finish because of the smoke alarm sounding, causing Trish and Chris to scream and come running in here.

"Oops?" I squeak sheepishly.

Austin's POV:

Aww, Ally is so cute when she gets all shy. And when she hugged me a minute ago I had a little trouble breathing. She is just so adorable. I look up and see Trish and some guy run in here. Who is this guy? I can't help but feel jealous and my hands clench into fists. There can't be another guy in Ally's life already?! He looks kind of familiar. Where have I seen him before?

"Oops?" Ally squeaks.

We all start making our way to the kitchen, where Ally was obviously making breakfast. And where she clearly burnt the eggs and bacon. Darn, I'm hungry.

"At least we still have-" Ally starts.

"PANCAKES!" I yell happily, grabbing some of the plate, "Ally you're the best! I love you!" Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I look up at Ally and see her blushing. She is so cute when she blushes. That other guy looks just flat out anger, like he could murder me on the spot and Trish and Dez just give me knowing looks. Crap, if they know I like Ally, she probably does too, plus I just told her I love her. I blew it.

"What do you mean by that?" the other guy says, "Who even are you and what are you doing here?"

"Austin doesn't mean anything by it. He just really loves pancakes. If you give him some he'll instantly like you," Dez comes to my rescue. Thanks buddy.

That guy visibly relaxes and says, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little overprotective of my little sis. Especially after what's been going on." Thank goodness he's her brother! Yes!

"Hey, I'm older than you!" Ally cuts in.

"Only by like five minutes!" He says back.

"No problem. I totally understand where you're coming from. I have a sister, and she's fifteen. I don't believe we've met. I'm Austin Moon," I say.

"Cool, I've heard of you. Your music's awesome. I'm Chris Dawson."

"Thanks," I say, "At least someone from your family knows of me." I glance at Ally and see she's blushing again. Trish, Dez, and I are laugh.

"I'm sorry!" Ally says defensively.

"Don't worry. I'm just kidding. Its not a big deal you don't know who I am. I'm kind of glad, then you don't expect me to be a certain way, when I'm not."

"Okay, good. I have no expectations for you whatsoever," She says.

"Awesome. Thanks so much for the pancakes!" I smile happily my pancakes, "These are amazing!"

"Thank you, I'm just glad someone here actually appreciates my cooking. You can come over anytime Austin," She says looking at everyone else who is poking their pancakes with a look of disgust on their face. Ally and I laugh at the expressions.

"I will definitely come everyday just for pancakes," I say.

After we are done eating everyone else excuses themselves to get dressed and ready for the day, while I sit in the living room by myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, thanks for reading and review. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter, Ally wakes up and decides to make breakfast for everyone to thank them. She ends up burning most of the food, but the pancakes are okay. Austin comes over and sees the pancakes. He then exclaims, "PANCAKES! Ally you're the best! I love you!" Her brother then gets extremely overprotective. Everything is sorted out and Ally says Austin can come over whenever because he actually likes her cooking._

Ally's POV:

I walk back into the living room all ready for the day to see everyone already done. Wow, I didn't think I took that long. I see everyone is in a conversation.

"That's a great idea!" Trish says.

"What is?" I say walking in and sitting down in between Austin and my brother.

"Um, it's a surprise! We were just talking about what we are going to do today. And since you took so long, we are going to surprise you. I'll pack everything you'll need for today. Dez, why don't you guys go home and get everything you'll need and meet back here in a bit?" Trish tells me.

"Okey-dokey!" Dez exclaims, standing up and dancing out of the apartment, Chris and Austin trailing behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Dez, Chris, and Austin arrived back at our apartment. And we decided that we would take Austin's car to wherever it is we are going. We walk out of the apartment complex and up to Austin's car.

"I call shotgun!" Austin yells when his car is in sight.

"But you're driving?" I question, confused.

"I know, I just like to be the one to call it first."

"Um, okay?"

We climb into the car with Dez riding shotgun, with Chris, Trish, and I in the back, me being the one squished in the middle. This is sure to be a joyful ride. Yeah, no.

"How much longer?" I whine, "My legs are starting to cramp."

"Don't worry we are almost there," Austin informs me.

After about five more minutes of driving, without anyone talking, we pull into a parking spot…. at the beach. I hate the beach, sand gets everywhere, people walk around half naked, and the ocean is always freezing.

"Trish, did we really have to come here? Especially this beach, Dallas always comes here and I don't plan on seeing him like ever again."

"Ally, its not a big deal. You might not see him and you've got face him sometime. Come on it will be fun," She beggs.

"Fine."

We all get out of the car and Trish and I head to the changing rooms, the guys however already had their suits on.

"Here I brought your swimsuit for you," Trish says handing me a hot pink bikini.

"Um, Trish, this isn't my swimsuit."

"I know I bought it for you. It's going to look great!"

"I'm not wearing this. I don't feel comfortable in it," I say pushing the thing away.

"Come on Ally, please!"

"No."

"Ally, you're wearing this bikini even if I have to put it on for you," Trish threatens.

"Fine, only because you would actually do that," I give in.

"Yay!"

I walk in to the changing rooms and put on the bikini. I doesn't look half bad, but I still don't feel comfortable. I mean I'm basically walking around in my bra and underwear. I walk out and see Trish changed into her leopard print bikini.

"I was right. Ally you look amazing!" She gushes.

"Whatever." We walk out of the changing rooms and look for the boys. When Trish spots them and head in their direction. Austin looks up and catches my eye, and then his gaze travels lower and lower, making me feel self conscious.

"Hi," I say shyly as we near him.

"Mhm um, uh, h-hey-y Al- hey Ally," he stutters, "I'm just going to, u, go ,um, th-that way." He smiles then turns to leave.

"What was that about?" I ask Trish.

"Um, well, Austin's a guy, without a girlfriend, who just so happens to have a crush on you, and you're in a bikini."

"Austin does not have a crush on me, we just met. You can't like someone you met a day or two ago, he doesn't even know me," I brush off her comment.

"That doesn't mean he can't like, because he so obviously does, you're just blind."

"I am not because he doesn't like me!" I say a little louder than I meant to, causing some people to stare at me weird.

"Denial," Trish sings.

"Sometimes you just so difficult!" I say crossing my arms.

"He so likes you, ask Dez, Austin tells him everything."

"Fine, I will," I say turning to go find Dez. I see him and run over to him, Trish following.

"Dez!"

"Oh, hey Ally," He smiles.

"Does Austin like me?"

"No," Dez says.

"Ha! I told you Trish!"

"He's in love with you," Dez adds on.

"What?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry, somehow I posted the same chapter twice. Sorry, I have no idea what happened. Oops! Anyways, sorry heres the real chapter. Enjoy! Sorry it's also kind of short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter everyone drags Ally to the beach. Trish makes her wear a bikini. Austin acts weird around her when she comes out of the changing rooms. Trish says it's because he likes her, Ally doesn't believe her. They go to ask DEz and he says Austin is in love with Ally._

Ally's POV:

"No, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say he's in love with me? You couldn't have possibly said that. He doesn't, he can't, we just met!"

"Oh, he's definitely in love with you," Dez repeats.

"But we just met," I argue. He can't be in love with me, Austin is not, emphasis on not, in love with me.

"Ever heard of love at first sight? Have you ever seen a disney movie? Gosh, Ally," Dez says.

"That's ridiculous, love at first sight doesn't exist, and disney movies are purely fiction, meaning it could never happen!"

"Yes, it can!" Dez says putting a hand at his heart and leaving.

"Your boyfriend is so childish," I say to Trish.

"I know, but I love him anyway."

"Anyways, do you want to go set up the beach chairs?" I ask.

"Yep, I need to tan."

"I wish I could tan," I complain.

After we set up the chairs, I put on sunscreen, I really don't want to burn, it's awful. I could get skin cancer! I'm not taking that chance. I sit down in my chair and pull out a book. This is the only way I'm going to have fun at the beach.

"Hey Ally and Trish are you guys going to get in the water?" Chris yells.

"No I need to tan!" Trish screams her response.

"No thanks, I'd rather read." I say just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Ally is that you?" I hear. I turn to look at the source of the question, and of course, its Dallas.

"Oh, hey Dallas," I say and turn to Trish and whisper, "I knew we shouldn't have come to the beach."

"Sorry?" She says.

"Have you, um, have you thought about what I said?" He says, hand going to rub the back of his neck.

"Um, I, uh, I honestly haven't really. I've been really busy, there's been a lot going on, but Dallas, I'm not ready to get back in a relationship, and I don't think I could trust you."

"Ally, please! I love you!" He says taking a step closer to where I'm sitting.

"Um, no. No, you don't," I say standing up, " Otherwise you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, that was the stupidest mistake of my life. I'll do anything to get you back!"

"I forgive you, people make mistakes, I get it. I don't expect you to be perfect. But the thing is with mistakes, you can't take them back, you can't change the past and you have to live with the consequences of your decisions. And that means losing me. So, goodbye and have a nice life, and I hope it was worth it, to do what you did." I say a little more spiteful than I meant to be and head towards my brother.

"Hey," Chris says as I approach him, " Who were you talking to?"

"Dallas," I say anger seeping in my voice.

His face darkens, "Oh."

"Yeah. But don't worry I got rid of him."

"Good, hope I never see his face again," He says.

"That makes two of us. He says he's in love with me," I say my voice getting softer.

"Who said that?" Dez says coming over to us with Austin behind him, fuming.

"Dallas, he was just here," Chris answers.

"Yeah I finally got rid of him though, and it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Good," Dez says.

"Now lets go get some ice cream to celebrate!" Austin screams, taking off in the direction of the ice cream cart. I smile at his excitement, it's really cute. We all trail after him to get the ice cream, I'm actually kind of glad we came to the beach today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read! Hi super sorry about last chapter, I fixed it, so now chapter nine is not the same as chapter eight. I don't know how it happened and I'm sorry. So if you didn't read the real chapter nine I would suggest doing that before reading chapter ten. Again, super sorry. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter, Ally runs into Dallas at the beach and tells him off. She goes and tells her brother what happens, and Austin hears part of it, looking very angry. They then decide to go get ice cream, and Ally says she was actually glad they came to the beach._

Austin's POV:

I love ice cream! Almost as much as pancakes. Nothing could ever beat pancakes. I really want pancakes now. What if the was a pancake flavored ice cream?! That would be amazing! I run up to the girl selling the ice cream.

"Can I have cookie dough in the waffle cone?"

"Sure," She says scooping the ice cream and handing it to me.

Dez and Chris order their ice cream, Dez then leaving to go give Trish the ice cream she wanted.

"Can I have the fruity mint swirl in the waffle cone?" Ally says when it's her turn.

"Alright that will be $3.50," the girl says.

"It's on me," I say pulling out five dollars, "Keep the change."

"Austin, I can pay for myself," Ally says.

"Well, you made me pancakes the other day, I think it's only fair. Anyways I practically have money to burn. It's not that much."

"Fine, but I'll find a way to make it up to you," She says as we leave, Chris stay back to flirt with the ice cream girl.

"You already did, with the pancakes!"

"Whatever."

We walk back down to the edge of the shore, noticing Trish and Dez went for a walk along the beach, how romantic. Wow, I sound like a girl. Ally and I sit on the sand and she starts drawing pictures absentmindedly with her free hand, and I resist the urge to hold her hand. She's just so cute!

"So, Ally, what do you like to do? Like in your free time?" I says.

"Well, I really like music. I majoring in it in college. I wish I could preform, like you do. It's been my dream to get a record deal, or go to MUNY, but I have stage fright, so thats kind of a set back," She says, looking down.

"Well, I bet you're amazing," I say and she blushes.

"Thanks."

"Maybe you could play for me sometime?" I say hopeful, I bet her voice is like an angel. Ally looks like an angel.

"Yeah, no, not for a while. Maybe sometime in the future, but definitely not now," She says, "Oh, I listened to some of your songs the other day."

"Oh, really?" I ask scooting slightly closer and leaning forward, interested in what she'll say next.

"Yeah, your voice is amazing. I really like your music. I'm surprised at how I've never heard of you before. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's not a big deal. I don't care, I'm not one of those celebrities that will get offend if you don't know who I am," I say and she smiles.

"Good, that would have made things super awkward. Not to mention you would probably be really annoying," She laughs and I join in with her. While she's laughing she accidentally gets her ice cream on her face. We start laughing more.

"You've got something right, right there," I manage to get out through my laughing.

Her hand goes up to her face, but I stop her by saying, "Don't worry I'll get it." I don't know what comes over me but, I lean in pressing my lips to hers, while managing to get the ice cream off. Holy crap, I'm kissing Ally. I'm KISSING Ally! The kiss was amazing, it only lasted about a second, but I feel something in that kiss, something I've never felt before, not with any other girl before. When I pull away, I look at her and my eyes widen as I comprehend what I just did. She could hate me now! I've totally blown it.

"Ally, I'm so sorry! I, uh, I thinks I'll, uh, just go," I say, getting up and sprinting away, up the beach. I get up the sidewalk by the parking lot and sit on the bench, running my hands through my hair. I groan frustrated. Gosh, I'm such and idiot! She broke up with her boyfriend a couple of days ago, and her ex-boyfriend who abused her shows up a day after. She's probably not even looking for a relationship. Notably, with someone she just met! I feel awful. I don't regret kissing her, just with the circumstances, it makes things very awkward. I just hope she doesn't hate me now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter, everyone gets ice cream. Trish and Dez go for a walk along the beach together while Chris tries to flirt with the ice cream girl, leaving Austin and Ally with only each other for company. Together they sit on the beach eating their ice cream and getting to know each other better. Ally gets ice cream on her face and Austin gets it off for her by kissing her._

Ally's POV:

I sit stunned as I watch Austin's retreating figure. Okay, maybe Trish was right about him liking me. _What just happened?_ I think. I'm confused on what to do now, but the one thing I know is that I want it to happen again. Maybe I have feelings for Austin. My hand reaches up to touch my lips. They still feel tingly from when Austin's lips were there just moments ago and I can't help the smile that stretches it's way on my face.

"Hey Ally," Trish say returning from her walk with Dez.

"Hi," I sigh in a delighted manor.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Trish asks.

"Where's Austin?" Dez asks.

"He ran off somewhere."

"Why?" Dez asks. I shrug in response.

"Oh my gosh!" Trish exclaims, "Something happened with Austin!"

"What? How did you even get that out of anything that I've told you?"

"Well the look on your face and when you sighed all lovestruck, and it explains why Austin ran off. Something happened obviously because he doesn't want to mess things up with you and he thinks he's ruined it and you hate him so he left," Dez explains.

"That doesn't make ANY sense," I deny, " and it most certainly doesn't prove anything happened with Austin."

"It's just boy logic, it's how we think when it comes to girls we like, but are too scared to ask out."

"Whatever," I say standing up, "Are you guys ready to leave?"

Trish and Dez nod. We walk up the beach, towards the parking lot. Trish and Dez go to find Austin, probably to interrogate him, while I search for my brother. I spot Chris and head towards him. What the heck is he doing? He's just standing there. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ally," He says.

"Hi, um, the rest of us are leaving, so come on unless you want to walk home."

"Oh, yeah lets go, like right now," He says grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the car, "Come on Ally! You're so slow!"

"Why are you so anxious to leave?" I inquire.

"I just don't want to be left behind, yeah, I'm super tired so I don't want to have to walk home," He says.

"You know I was kidding when I said that right?"

"Haha, yeah of course, I'm not stupid. Hey guys!" He yells as we reach Trish, Dez and Austin.

"You're acting weird. What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I'm fine I don't know what your talking about. I'm not acting weird, if anything you're the one that's acting weird."

"Okay? Lets just get in the car," Trish says butting in.

We all pile in and lucky me gets to ride shotgun. This is so awkward. Austin won't even look at me. Well, I guess he has to drive but still, it's awkward. I really need to talk to him. I don't want him thinking he messed things up with me, if anything it's the complete opposite.

"Hey I got a great idea!" Chris says, "How about we all spend the night at Dez's and my's apartment? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Um, I guess so," I agree as we pull into the parking lot for Trish's and my's apartment complex.

"Awesome! You and Trish go grab what you need then we'll go get Austin's stuff, so he can stay too. Go time is ticking!"

We finally made it to the apartment around eight thirty and all got ready for bed. We were all pretty wiped out from today. Dez wanted to watch a movie so we put one in. I don't remember what is was because I fell asleep almost the instant I laid down.

Right now, I'm in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I had another nightmare, but i didn't wake up screaming, so no one else is up. I glance at the clock, see it's a little past midnight.

"Ally?" I hear.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing up?" They say moving towards the light, to reveal Austin.

"I had a bad dream. Not a big deal. What about you?" I ask why is he up?

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Now would be the perfect time to tell him how I feel or how I think I feel.

"Oh, nothing really, don't worry about-"

"Were you thinking about earlier, about the kiss?" I interrupt.

He sighs, "Yeah, look I'm really sorry, you just got out of a relationship and-"

I boldly decide to cut him off my gently placing my lips on his. He stiffens, shocked, and honestly I am too. I pull away after a couple of seconds reluctantly.

"Don't be sorry." I pick up my glass of water and drink the rest. I walk over to the sink and put my cup in it. Turning around I see Austin still in the same spot , not really comprehending what I did. I smile.

"Goodnight Austin," I say walking out and pecking him on the cheek. I leave just in time to see a wide smile spread across him mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone thanks for reading! Sorry its been awhile, I've been swamped with homework. Finals are coming up. Yuck! :(**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

_In the last chapter, Austin runs off after kissing Ally. Trish and Dez return and Trish immediately notices something is up with Ally. They decide to head home. Ally goes to find Chris. When she does he is acting strange. Chris suggests that everyone stay at his and Dez's apartment for the night. Everyone agrees. Austin avoids Ally and its very awkward. In the middle of the night they are both up and Ally confronts him about the kiss. Austin tries to apologize but Ally cuts him off by kissing him, then she heads to bed._

Austin's POV:

I stand there dumbfounded. Please don't let this be a dream. Ally kissed me! She likes me too! I'm ecstatic. I can't help the goofy smile that's pulling at my lips. Ally leaves saying, "Goodnight Austin."

I stand in the kitchen for at least five more minutes before I make my way back to bed.

"Goodnight Ally," I whisper as I lay back down.

I yawn and stand up stretching my arms above my head. I look around and see no one else is awake. I lay back down not wanting to really get up yet. Last night's events swim around in my head making me smile. I can't believe Ally kissed! Wait, what if it was a dream? I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream, but that would seriously suck if it was a dream. I'm pretty sure it's not, but I'll wait until Ally brings it up just in case.

Or maybe I should just ask her out. I mean I kissed her once, if last night's kiss was a dream then she might say no. Oh my gosh things would be so awkward if she said no! Maybe I should act like it never happened, but then if she does like me she would think I didn't like her! Which I totally do, and her thinking I don't would hurt her and me and it would be awkward! If I ask her out it could be awkward, or she would say yes. If I don't it will still be awkward. I seriously need to talk to Dez.

Should I wake Dez up? Yes this is urgent. I stand up and walk to Dez's room. I crack open the door and peek inside.

"Dez?" I whisper, "Dez, you awake?" I open the door wider and step inside, shutting it behind me.

"Dez, wake up, I really need to talk to you," I say stepping closer to his bed, "Dez, Dez, wake up." I start to shake him.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He says rubbing eyes.

"I don't know. Listen I really need to talk to you."

"What is so important that you had to wake me at six thirty?"

"Um, well, its about-" I start but get cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," Dez answers groggily. The door opens and Chris enters.

"Hey, Dez," He says, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Dez answers.

"Alone," He emphasizes. I stand up and walk out of the room. I close the door on my way out and walk back to the living room to see the girls are still asleep. What am I supposed to do now? I hope Chris is done soon I really have to talk to Dez. I've never been more confused in my life. Especially about a girl. It's slowly driving me insane. I can't wait any longer! I need answers!

I walk back to Dez's room and open the door. "Dez I really need to talk to you." Dez and Chris were sitting up on the bed whispering urgently when I came in.

"Austin I'm sure it can wait. I'm busy right now!"

"But I was here first!" I retort.

"No offense but your but your 'emergencies' are never really a big deal. I'm dealing with an actual problem," He snaps.

"Sorry," I say stepping out of the room. Dez is never uptight or serious so whatever is going on must be a big deal. I sigh. If I don't talk to Dez soon, it's going to be a long day.

Ally's POV:

I yawn and stand up. Trish is still asleep, no surprise there. I look around and notice Austin's already up. Austin. I kissed Austin. I smile, Trish was right, as much as I hate to admit it, she was right about me and Austin. I wonder where he is. I hope he knows I like him too. There is no doubt in my mind that he doesn't like me back. He kissed me first and Dez and Trish say he likes me. They are always right about people when it comes to love, its just so hard to believe them because, well, they're Trish and Dez. Come on, would you take them seriously? I decide to go look for everyone. I walk over to Chris' room to see if he's in there or awake.

His room is empty, so where is he? I go to check Dez's room, when I near it I hear whispering.

"-and I swear it was him." That sounds like Chris. What the heck are they talking about.

"It probably was he's back in town. I know that for sure," Dez says.

"Are you serious? Why?"

"I don't know but we have to-"

"What are you doing?" Someone says from behind me, resulting in me jumping and not hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!" I say turning around, "You scared me!"

He laughs," What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ally, are you eavesdropping?" He says a smirk making its way on to his face.

"What?" I say my voice becoming higher, "I would never do that."

"So what are talking about?" Austin says, seeing clear through my lie.

"I don't know. I didn't hear enough to really know. Why?"

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to Dez, but Chris had to talk to him and it sounded pretty serious. I was wondering whats going on."

"Oh, yeah I understand that would peak my curiosity. We should probably move though. In case they come out."

"Good idea," Austin says and we head back into the living room leaving me wonder what really is going on.


End file.
